DivineTreasure
by mahogony
Summary: Jim has been assigned a job as Princess Melody’s bodyguard. The two have been friends for three years, but as the night falls on Melody’s 18th birthday Jim is ready to tell Melody how he feels. Before he tells her chaos strikes as both worlds Altantica and Montressor are set under attack. Now it is their duty to save their worlds, but will they fall in love?
1. It’sNiceToMeetYouAgain

Chapter 1: It's Nice To See You Again

And there, that's when I saw him. Gosh him and his ocean blue eyes, his luminous smile, the cute little braid of hair that sticks out at the bottom and most importantly his scent. He smelled of pinecones and roses. An odd mixture but it matched his personality. He wasn't from this world he was born different. I've heard the stories, he's a hero. He saved his planet and gave his riches to his mother's Inn. He's an amazing person and quite the ladies man. However, he would never be with me. I'm not good enough for him. Not enough at all. It wasn't till long that he noticed me staring at him. I didn't mean to I was just...mildly distracted. I mean how could I not stare he was beautiful.

"Hey Princess! Are you okay?" he asked me. James is his name. James Pleiades Hawkins, but he likes to be called Jim for short. I quickly nodded and proceeded to what I was doing. Reciting my welcoming speech for my 18th birthday. I can't believe that I'm almost 18, never in my life would I have ever thought that I would make it this far but here I am. He motions for me to recite again. Why is he here you may ask? Well for one when he moved to this planet my parents set up a proposal for someone to be my body guard and attend to me at all times. That and he's also kinda my best friend. I know I know, I basically just announced my love for him now I'm saying these things. This is me; a mess, all over the place and a freaking Princess. I hate that title "Princess". For once maybe I just want to be Melody. Not Princess Melody just Melody.

"Jim why can't you just call me Melody? You don't see me calling you James." I argued.

"Look Princess I don't make the rules. I promised your parents that I'd attend to your needs in a respectful manner and that's what I'm doing." he responded. I then rolled my eyes and then sighed as I laid on my bed. "You know I'm a person too right? Not just a Princess." I was just so tired of it. "I know Mel. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. You know I'm just trying to do my job." he said. "Yes. But you don't have to be a complete douche about it. Look Jim, I don't need another person to meddle in my life the way my parents do. I need my best friend right now. And who's that supposed to be? Oh right, YOU!" Then he walked towards me. His face was super close to mine and I could feel his intense breathing against my head. My heart was pounding and after very millisecond I thought he was going to kiss me. Is this it?! Will this be the moment I get my first kiss? I closed my eyes and began to lick my lips a little. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body. "I know Melody. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best friend that you've been needing for awhile. I've just been going through some things and I haven't been feeling myself lately. But right now this is about you, and I want you to feel confident for your special day. You deserve the world kid."

I then laid my head on his shoulder as he continued hugging me. My heart sorta dropped after he called me kid. He's only three years older than me and it bugs me how he treats me like this. I guess that's proof that we're not meant to be together. He still thinks of me as just a child. I just want him to see that there's so much more to me than just my age. Maybe now that I'm almost 18 he might be able to finally take me seriously. He then put his hands on my shoulders and looked back at me. "Now let's try this again. You've got this Mel I believe in you. You're the strongest person I know. And if you need somebody to look at in case you get nervous you can always look to me. I'll be supporting you every step of the way." We both smiled and went back to reciting. I loved the way he made me feel. I always felt appreciated by him and he always made me feel confident in my own skin. He was my rock and I wouldn't know what I'd do without him.

•

•

•

Jim

I could tell how nervous she was by the tone of her voice. 'Come on Mel you're better than this!' I thought to myself. She was always know for being a mess but I always saw passed her imperfections. She is perfect to me. Her imperfections make her her and I love every single one of them. Alright Jim you need to stop. She's your best friend and your boss's daughter. Ever since her parents made me her bodyguard the tension between us isn't as close as how it used to be. When I first met her she was 15 and I was 18. At first, I just saw her as some uptight Princess that I'm always used to meeting. But no, not her she was a complete treasure in my eyes. All she ever wanted to do was go out adventuring. Scavenging for seashells outside the palace, visiting her grandfather every now and then and always coming back with new things. I went with her once. Her grandfather gave her a potion to help me become a merman. Honestly, Atlantica was something else.

It was just like how you saw them in the books. The golden castle surrounded by people and sea creatures playing instruments and singing songs. It was pure magic. I remember telling her that this was unbelievable. And her nodding and reaching for my hand to introduce me to her friends. Now I'm a shy guy and all but her friends welcomed me with open arms. Her best friends were a penguin and a walrus. Pretty funny actually they've grown on me and always like to make jokes. They know how I feel about Melody, but they respect how things have to be between us. My promise is just to protect her not to be with her. Besides I'm not a prince, nothing even close to royalty. Sure I became a local hero on my planet, but this is her world. That title isn't good enough here.

"Jim why can't you just call me Melody? You don't see me calling you James." she asked. I forget to call her by her actual name. It's part of the job to address her formally even though it's complete bullshit. It's for the sake of her family that I call her Princess Melody. "Look Princess I don't make the rules. I promised your parents that I'd attend to your needs in a respectful manner and that's what I'm doing." I argued. "You know I'm a person too right? Not just a Princess." she exclaimed. Fuck I knew that she would say something like that. "I know Mel. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. You know I'm just trying to do my job." I responded. I saw her eyes roll back and the expression on her face. I felt the disappointment strike me. "Yes. But you don't have to be a complete douche about it. Look Jim, I don't need another person to meddle in my life the way my parents do. I need my best friend right now. And who's that supposed to be? Oh right, YOU!" she yelled. I am a douchebag. I'm such a baby because of the fact that I can't ever admit my feelings to her. She looked so upset and that's the last look that I ever wanted to see on her face. With her head down I knew I had to do something. I had an early birthday gift stored in my pocket for her. Maybe it was time for me to tell her how I really felt. I then walked up to her and gosh I was so nervous. My breathing became heavy, and as her green orbs locked in to my eyes I had the urge to kiss her. I had to fight myself and I quickly hugged her. I took in her scent, she smelled divine. She smelled of the ocean and lilacs like the ones planted outside of the palace.

"I know Melody. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best friend that you've been needing for awhile. I've just been going through some things and I haven't been feeling myself lately. But right now this is about you, and I want you to feel confident for your special day. You deserve the world kid." I said. I then felt her arms around mine and her head on my shoulder. I'm glad that we have this type of connection and I just want her to know that she should never have to feel alone with anything. "Now let's try this again. You've got this Mel I believe in you. You're the strongest person I know. And if you need somebody to look at in case you get nervous you can always look to me. I'll be supporting you every step of the way." I exclaimed. Melody is my everything. But I can't tell her everything just yet. Tomorrow I will I promise. We then proceeded to reciting her speech. I had to let the tension rub off her. She's one of the strongest people I know and she's for sure got this. I suddenly remembered one of our first meetings. It was around this time during her 15th birthday. I had met her prior but on the night of her celebration they had assigned me to be her escort.

•

•

•

The past; three years ago

"Ladies and Gentlemen I shall now announce our celebrant of tonight. The most astounding daughter of King Eric and Queen Ariel. Princess Melody." Grimsby announced. I was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. Now I'm not really one for dressing all fancy at parties but I guess I kinda looked okay. When he called her out everyone's heads began to turn and there she was. In all glory of the radiant light that shines upon her rosy cheeks. She is beautiful. She slowly walked down holding her dress up on both sides. The petite sound of the steps that she made were cute. Like rain hitting the ground. Her hair was all down in waves and atop her head a teal ribbon. That was the very moment my heart had started beating wildly outside of my chest. When she was all the way down she reached for my hand. Me, confused just stood there in silence. "You're supposed to grab it." She chuckled. Oh right! I was her escort. Gosh I'm stupid. I then smiled nervously and walked with her to the middle of the dance floor. I was shaking. Then when the music began to play I almost lost it.

She then looked at me again and smiled, "I'm guessing you don't really know how to dance, do you?" She was right I hardly knew. I quickly nodded and began to stare at our feet. She motioned for me to follow her steps. "Your right foot moves front first, then to the side, then left foot back, then to other side. It's simple front-side-back-side." I quickly followed and surprisingly got the hang of it it was like we were making a box. I guess it's called a box step. "Good! Now try spinning me." she said. Again I went confused but literally all I had to do was spin her. She guided me the entire time so it actually wasn't that bad. She smiled at me again. "So I'm guessing you're my new body guard?" she asked. "That's right Princess I'm your certified body guard that also seemingly has two left feet." she chuckled again. Gosh I love the way she laughed. "Listen here James, don't worry about calling me Princess all the time I would much prefer it if you called me Melody. Everyone in the palace calls me Princess but it would be nice to have someone else just address me as just me for a change." she said. I agreed with her I don't like being called James so I understood where she was coming from. "Likewise Melody. You can call me Jim. Whenever people call me James I always think of my mother calling me out whenever I got in trouble." I agreed. "Well then I guess it's settled. I'm sorry that out first meeting prior was kept so short. I had business to attend to with my grandfather in Atlantica." she said. Right she was also Princess of the seas. Must be hard managing two kingdoms at once. The last time I didn't really get to see her face because it was so short of a meeting but I did notice her eyes and gosh they were beautiful.

"It's not a problem Melody. I understand how that goes. I had to battle that myself at certain points back home. However, this is nice. I like how we're comfortable with each other. It's really nice to see you again. Like actually see you." I smiled at her. And she laughed again. Gosh I loved it. "It's very nice to meet you again too." she agreed.

And that was it. The start to a new friendship. The beginning of our story. Maybe this time I can write our chapter and hopefully be hers.


	2. ChapterTwo:IsItAlwaysLikeThis?

**Chapter Two: Is It Always Like This?**

**Jim**:

I believe that when you meet a person you're only meant to make one physical interaction with them. At least once. Whether it be a handshake, a hug, even a fist bump. Any form of touch can make a small but enlightening impact on a persons day. That's what every interaction I had with Melody made me feel. She was always there for me through both the happiest and saddest of times.

I remember when we first touched. Besides the ball. It was during the first time she caught me soul surfing. In the early mornings I would sneak off just to beat the sunrise. My guess was that she saw me through her bedroom's terrace.

_flashback two years ago*_

I wanted to get out of the palace. Everyone was hustling around the palace making sure that the insides were all tidy and that everything was in the right place. Lucky for me Melody is still asleep around this time, at least I think she is. Anyways it was my time to relax, King Eric made me run several errands throughout the week along with keeping watch of Melody. I really needed this. I went out through the courtyard and grabbed my solar surfer near the stables. Francis; Melody's horse was pretty excited to see me. "Hey Francis! How's my lovely lady doing this fine morning?" I asked. She just smiled and I began to stroke her mane. There was a carrot I took from the kitchen, which she noticed and sniffed it out from my bag. Noticing what she was doing I just handed it to her so she wouldn't have to do all the hard work. "Alright girl I better get going before that suns beats me to it." She neighed as a way of saying goodbye. Then I stepped on the ignition of my board and took off.

Man how I missed this feeling. I can't remember the last time I had felt this way. Doing all the same flips and tricks I did back when I was rebelling in those construction sites in Montressor. Those were the days, my prime years I would say. Now everything has to hold a price of responsibility and it kills me sometimes. However, being with Melody is the best responsibility. I've really gotten to know her as a person and she isn't just some ordinary Princess. She's special the best kind actually. The other day we went for a ride with Francis and I had to walk on her side to make sure she wouldn't fall. But that girl can manage everything on her own. At one point she wasn't even on Francis anymore instead she was below her. All those tricks up her sleeves. She makes me laugh and I like that feeling. I've never felt anything like it before and it's really nice. I think about her all the time. I guess that's why I fly just to clear her off my head sometimes, although it never works.

The sun began to peer out and I just flew to one of the towers atop the palace. There's a window I can sit on and watch the sunrise. As I got there I wanted to grab an apple from my bag for breakfast. As I fumbled through my bag I felt something squirm. I heard shuffling then I opened my bag I saw Morph laying there with the apple core in his hands. He popped out and let out a small burp. "Morph that was supposed to be my breakfast!" I yelled. He then gave me sad puppy dog eyes and I just rolled mine. "It's okay buddy I'll just get something from the kitchen later." The sun was up and I just prepared to go back down to the palace. "C'mon bud we gotta get ready for the day." I motioned for Morph to hop back inside my bag then we flew. I wanted to check up on Melody but surprisingly her terrace doors were open. Usually, they're kept closed at this time. 'Maybe she woke up early?' I questioned myself. Landing on her terrace I walked inside her room. This was actually the first time I've ever been inside, I just hope she doesn't get spooked. I pushed away the curtains and peered my head through them. There she was, just reading. "I knew you'd come down here eventually." She spoke. I was surprised did she see me outside? "You did? How?" I asked. "You're pretty noisy on that thing, but no worries I was already awake so it didn't scare me." Awake? I wonder why. "So Princess, what are you doing up so early?" I asked again. I examined the way she was in the bed. She was in a light-pink nightgown, her signature teal blue ribbon was tied in her hair a half-do, and she was laying frontwards with her petite feet in the air, as her arms and hands were fixated on a book 'The Little Prince'. Not once did she look up at me, her eyes were still attached to the words on the pages. Multitasking: she's smart. She gave out a sigh. "I mean you could already guess." She was referring to the book in her hands. I then went closer to her and sat next to her. "The Little Prince huh?" She nodded and smiled. Then she looked up at me and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. 'Beautiful' I though to myself. I stared into her eyes and she did the same. I wanted to say something but my mouth wouldn't move, I was completely frozen. She wasn't saying anything either what should I do?

**Melody: *_two years ago*_**

Another early morning start for me. I haven't been sleeping well at all these past couple of days. Always waking before the sun has been a routine for me now. 'It feels kinda toasty in here' I thought to myself. I jumped out of my bed and walked towards my terrace to open my doors. Once they opened I felt the ocean breeze and it felt so nice. This reminded me so much of Atlantica man how I miss it. I know that I'm welcome to go anytime but I'm always held up doing things around the palace. So that plan won't go through anytime soon. I let out a huge sigh. But then I heard some type of yelling in the sky. I looked up and fixated my eyes on a certain robot? No person! "Is that Jim?" I asked myself. I saw him doing tricks in the sky and the excitement on his face. Gosh how I missed that feeling he looked so alive and free that's something I crave while going through these crazy schedules. I giggled as I saw him. I imagined myself up there with him and how amazing it must feel to be up in the sky. I saw him fly a different direction, "Was he going to see someone?" I asked myself again. For goodness sake Melody why are you being so insecure right now?!

I just brushed off my emotions and went back inside my room. I went to my shelf to see if there were any books I haven't read in awhile. Skimming with my fingers I felt the carving of a star. I reached for it and pulled out 'The Little Prince'. This is a beautiful story might as well give it the attention it deserves. I walked back to my bed with it held against my chest then I lit up an candle on my nightstand and began to read. I'd say a good forty minutes later I was halfway through the book. It wasn't until I heard a shuffling noise hit my terrace. 'Jim?' I thought to myself. I saw his boots step onto the terrace. It was him. 'I wonder why he's here? Did my father send for him? No probably not.' Anyways, I decided to remain calm. I felt his presence enter the bedroom, "I knew you'd come down here eventually." I spoke. I didn't actually expect him to be here I just wanted to sound cool. He looked surprised, definitely the look I was going for. "You did? How?" He asked. Well he was pretty loud this morning, not really but just enough for me to notice. "You're pretty noisy on that thing, but no worries I was already awake so it didn't scare me." I replied. "So Princess, what are you doing up so early?" he asked. That was a question I couldn't answer mostly because I didn't really know why. I just let out a sigh. "I mean you could already guess." I then just looked down at my book. Then when I looked up my eyes met his. His eyes looked like the night sky and I felt myself getting lost in them. I couldn't move but I felt my heart start to burst from my chest. 'What should I do?'

Jim:

I still couldn't move and I felt my heart racing. It was the same feeling I get when I'm out surfing. But this this was more intense than that. I began to lean in and I didn't know why but I had the urge to kiss her.

Melody:

'Why isn't he saying anything? And why can't I move?' I thought to myself again. This is crazy but I was just so lost in his gaze I wanted him to keep looking at me. He gave me butterflies but the good kind. He started to lean towards me and I didn't want to hold myself back. I lifted my head slightly so that we could be closer.

Jim:

I examined at all the features on her face even the parts she didn't embrace. Like the small scare on her cheek that she got from the time Morgana pushed her aside. She was truly beautiful and I wanted to kiss her so badly. Then as she lifted her head I knew she wanted it too.

**Jim Melody**:

Is it always like this? This feeling are we really about to kiss each other?

**Jim**:

I caressed her face and pushed back her hair. I wanted her to know that she is special to me and that no matter what happens after this kiss we'll always be close to each other. I then began to close my eyes and got even closer.

**Melody**:

He held my face and pushed back my hair. I smiled while closing my eyes. I allowed this contact and the comfortability of his hand made me feel wanted. I rose closer to his lips.

**Jim**:

Just as I was about to lock my lips on hers. I heard Carlotta knocking on the door. "Princess are you awake? It's almost time for breakfast deary!" I jumped off the bed and still holding her hand this had become my goodbye. I didn't want her to get in trouble for having me in her room. So I grabbed my solar surfer and flew off. I can't believe I almost did that to her! I'm insane she probably doesn't feel that way about me! I mean how could she she's a princess? I'm nothing compared to her, I'm just a body guard. I then reached for my bag but I noticed I wasn't wearing it. "Oh no! Morph!

**Melody**:

I felt his breath brush my top lip. He smelled perfect. And I just couldn't wait for this moment. I've been waiting for a year already. Maybe it's the right time! And it's with Jim my best friend! What could be better? His lips had almost locked mine until, "Princess are you awake? It's almost time for breakfast deary!" 'Oh no not Carlotta!' Jim and I quickly separated from each other. He squeezed my hand real tight as a way for him to say goodbye. I understood why, he's a good person and he wouldn't want me to get in trouble. He began to run to my terrace, I saw that he left his bag and before I could give it to him he had already taken off. I felt something shuffling inside the bag. As I opened it Morph appeared. "Hey buddy! How long were you in there for?" I asked. He cuddled against my cheek and I giggled. 'Oh no I have to hide home before Carlotta comes in otherwise she'll know that gym was here.' I grabbed the bag. "Listen Morph I'm gonna need you to be really quiet okay. Carlotta can't know that you and Jim were here otherwise she'll tell my parents. And if that happens we won't be able to ever see each other again." Morph gave out a sad face and nodded. He went back inside the bag and I tucked them under my bed.

"Princess it's time to get ready for the day!" Carlotta still knocking on my door. I quickly get out and walk towards my door. Before I open it I see Morph peering through my sheets. I motion my hand downwards so that he can hide and he does so. "Coming Carlotta!" I then open my door and she walks in. "Alright Princess you're looking a little dreary, did you get enough sleep?" She asked. I just nodded and we both walked to my wardrobe.

Well I guess it's time to start the day.


End file.
